Pastel de Chocolate
by Fenilbenceno
Summary: Roy por fin encontró a la mujer que lo está haciendo feliz. Pero aún no sabe si expresar sus sentimientos frente a aquella persona. Sin embargo, las oportunidades se presentan siempre. RoyxRiza


Pastel de Chocolate

Hora de la comida. Me encontraba solo, al igual que todos los días. Hasta Hawkeye se había ido, no tenía nada más que hacer que mirar por la ventana un maravilloso día.

Un maravilloso y espectacular día.

Sí así lo veía, me pregunto que hago aquí encerrado... La voz de Hawkeye en mi mente me lo recuerda, trabajando... que aburrimiento.

Prefiero salir del encierro en estos pocos minutos en que la gente normal ha decidido tomar un descanso. Recuerdo que en la secundaria me pasaba lo mismo, en los recreos nunca salía del salón. Lo mismo en la primaria, y en la escuela superior.

Pasaba que no tenía muchos amigos... je, no me gusta ser ególatra, pero más de la mitad del mundo femenino en la escuela decía que yo les gustaba. El resto (femenino y masculino por igual) confiaba en que yo era un idiota y sólo por ser el chico lindo todas las chicas baboseaban por mí. La verdad, a mí no me importaba. Nunca he hallado a una chica que de verdad me haga feliz.

A decir verdad... la encontré.

Es linda, tierna y sencilla. Aunque opinen lo contrario. No la conocen tanto como yo, ese es el punto. Poseedora de una gran habilidad con las armas de fuego, pero al mismo tiempo tan pura, tan frágil... así es, Riza Hawkeye, la mujer que más amo en el mundo. Ha hecho tanto por mí... y yo tanto por ella. La quiero mucho. La amo, más bien dicho.

Salgo de la oficina, recordando mis viejos tiempos de galán en la escuela. Camino por el pasillo, llegando a la cafetería. Y allí está ella, tan linda y frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte y decidida... desenvolviendo un pequeño pedazo de pastel de chocolate con una bebida de limón. Sonrío, me agrada verla en su estado natural, tan indefensa como un pajarito recién salido del nido, sin ninguna arma en mano, como intentando demostrar lo valiente que es.

Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de algo.

Algo de lo que me debería haber dado cuenta desde hace mucho.

Siempre sola, sin ninguna compañía. ¿Y por qué yo no podría acompañarla? Me acerqué rápidamente hacia ella. Algo me detuvo, ese algo me hizo enfurecerme bastante.

-"Es una antisocial" –dijo una tipa con mirada huraña, refiriéndose con ésta a **_MI_** Riza.

-"Muy poco femenina... eso de estar oponiéndose constantemente a las faldas... ¡que horror! –dijo otra que estaba al lado de la de mirada antipática.

-"Además de todo eso –otra más se les unió-, es tan tonta... nunca la he visto hacer otra cosa que apuntar con su juguetito al coronel-kun todo el día".

-¡YA CALLENSE! –Qué satisfacción siento al gritarle a esas tres comadrejas- Su trabajo no es andar chismoseando todo el día, trío de inútiles, así que pueden encerrarse en el baño y cacarear ahí¿de acuerdo?

-Pero... –me dijo una de rostro payaso (N/A: ese termino es igual a: muuuucho maquillaje o.o tanto que da miedo), que me miraba con miedo y picardía a la vez- no hemos hecho nada malo, Taisa... no nos grite de esa manera...

No le respondí. La miré con odio, pero no le respondí. Era mejor estar con Riza que perder el tiempo con esas inútiles. Todos habían observado la escena, pero conociéndolos no irían a tomar en cuenta cosas como esas. Dejaban de mirar para seguir comiendo o conversando.

En cuanto me di la vuelta, Riza miraba sorprendida. Un leve sonrojo de parte de sus mejillas; una mirada de aprobación y a la vez desconcierto de parte de sus ojos. Le sonreí con malicia, corrí a sentarme en frente suyo.

-Eso... –su expresión de asombro cambió a una de total satisfacción- ¡eso fue fantástico! –me sonrió abiertamente, sus mejillas aún estaban rosadas- Muchas gracias... Taisa.

-De nada –sonreí-. No las tome en cuenta. Están celosas porque usted es la mejor mujer en este lugar. Digo, en cuanto a belleza, dulzura, carisma, dureza o ingenio, ninguna puede superarla, teniente.

Su rostro se puso más rojo aún, sin duda alguna... se ve más sexy así.

La observé mucho rato. Como comía, como bebía, cada cabello dorado suyo, ese estupendo uniforme que se adaptaba a cada curva de su magnífico cuerpo, esos ojos de color miel, el sonrojo en sus mejillas... todo, repito TODO lo suyo es perfecto.

-Taisa...

-¿Seh? –pregunté, aún no salía del trance Riza-Perfecta.

-No me mire de esa manera –una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios- le ruego que no lo haga, por favor.

Eso me hizo reír. La amo tanto... es tan tierna y tan dulce... es solo cuestión de saber apreciarlo.

-Sabe, fue raro como trató a Iris... Con todo respeto, coronel... no que ella le gusta?

Me callé un momento. La oportunidad para decirle que la amo, por fin se presenta, y no dejaré que se vaya.

-La persona que me gusta –hablé después de mucho silencio y de miradas curiosas-, no es Iris-San.

No respondió. Su temple era tan tranquilo como siempre.

-La persona que amo... –por fin- es Riza-Chan.

-... –Riza guardó silencio, para romperlo al minuto- Miente –ladeó el rostro, no quiso mirarme.

-No miento –le dije con toda seguridad-. Al principio era Iris, pero cuando lo supe... lo entendí. Estaba preocupado por ti todo el tiempo, y no como tu jefe sino como cualquier otra persona...

-Que se supone que significa eso...? –preguntó en voz baja, sin mirarme.

-Cuando estamos juntos –proseguí-, hay muchas veces en las que pienso "Sí, es verdad...". Es divertido hablar contigo, y siempre es una sensación muy natural...

-Que... –repitió- ¿que se supone que significa eso?

Tan sólo la observé un rato.

-Mustang-Kun... –primera vez que me llama de esa manera.

-Eh?

-por favor, llámame... –esta vez dio vuelta el rostro, su expresión denotaba dulzura y complacencia- por mi nombre, otra vez.

Sonreí ante su rostro, tan dulce y amable.

-Riza-Chan...

Bajó la cabeza, vi cómo unas lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos tan puros... hasta llegar a su perfecto mentón, donde se mantuvieron un buen rato, antes de caer.

-Estaba enamorada de ti... –me gustó tanto que me tratara así- probablemente, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Eh?

Riza-Chan... hiciste que por primera vez me sonrojara al saber que comparto un sentimiento contigo, Riza-Chan.

Todo comentario que ella pudiera hacer, se ahogó en un rápido pero a la vez tierno beso en sus labios, más dulces de lo que yo me imaginaba. Una lágrima de sus ojos, esta vez, de felicidad, se quedó en mi boca, invitándome a apartarla con mi lengua.

Tomé dulcemente una de sus blancas y tersas manos, me miró a los ojos, sonrió. Terminamos compartiendo un pequeño pedazo de pastel, sonriendo y regalándonos miradas de cariño a cada instante. Sí, sin duda, esas tipejas jamás conocerán el verdadero encanto de Riza Hawkeye.

---

Toki-Chan says: Bueno quien se haya visto DNAngel se habrá dado cuenta que ocupé un pedazo del capitulo 18 donde Daisuke le dice a Riku ke la ama (o al menos eso parece U). Tenía otra idea en mente, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared quedó mas lindo a lo DNAngel, preferí redactarlo así.

Este fic lo terminé en una hora o.O eso es raro para alguien como yo, que se demora MAS DE UN AÑO EN ESCRIBIR DOS PAGINAS XDDDDDD

A decir verdad el titulo se lo puse de ociosa, no tenía que más colocarle U no soy buena en eso de los titulos... kien kiera ayudarme, ke lo haga, sí? U

Reviews, onegai! Sean wenos o no da igual, necesito saber en ke estoy bien y en ke debo mejorar.

Arigato nn

Toki-Chan Sagara


End file.
